


This Was Not The Plan

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Albus had been planning it all year.He was going to meet Scorpius underneath the mistletoe, and they were going to share their first kiss. It was going to be perfect.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This Was Not The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 21.

Albus had been planning it all year.

He was going to meet Scorpius underneath the mistletoe, and they were going to share their first kiss. It was going to be perfect.

Except for it hadn’t quite turned out like that. When he had planned this, there hadn’t been masks, and Scorpius wouldn’t be on the other side of the room, looking at him longingly.

No, this definitely wasn’t how he planned it.

But when he points at the mistletoe, before playfully blowing Scorpius a kiss, Scorpius making sure to catch it, he can’t help but smile.

There’s always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
